Preventing unauthorized, or “rogue,” devices from accessing a company's network is of high importance. One way that this may be achieved is through physical security. Physical access to a datacenter may be restricted to authorized personnel, and even within a datacenter, particularly sensitive components may be further restricted physically. For instance, those computers in a datacenter that handle payment processing may be kept in locked cages, where only a subset of those who have access to a datacenter as a whole may open a locked cage.
Additionally, where all devices on a computer network are homogenous (e.g., they are all the same model of computer from the same manufacturer), automated systems may be established to determine whether an unauthorized device is present. For example, automated systems may be established to identify any device that differs from the make and model of all of the other otherwise homogenous devices on the network.